


Swap!AU: UnTitle.Exe

by LilDevyl



Series: Swap!AU [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character comes back as a villain, Character does not die, Cliffhangers, Mention of a burning building, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Multi, Not What It Looks Like, Septic egos - Freeform, Swap!AU, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDevyl/pseuds/LilDevyl
Summary: Summary:  Anti-Hero and his team (The Possepticeyes) have been battling an onslaught of Crimes throughout Septic City.  Only to have one their own, Jackieboy Man to be kidnapped, and a new enemy has emerged.  Now, Anti and his friends need to find a way to break through to Jackie and bring him back.  Before it's too late.Guest Starring: WeirdMixOfWeirdness (Tumblr) as Nora Weird, 10th-no-name-person (Tumblr) as Trinity Jade/10th.
Series: Swap!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669873
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One: Special Report

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Series! This is going to be part of my Swap!AU. Right now, it's going to be the Septic Egos. Then I'll be doing the Iplier Egos! Wish me luck! This is the first time that I'm trying something like this.

_**"We interrupt this program to bring you a Special Report"** _

_"This is Nora Weird coming to you live. Hell Night has certainly lived up to its name tonight! I'm standing in front of Willow Gardens Medical Center, which has been set ablaze by the Local Environmental Activists Terror Group. One of the top Researches, Doctor Taylor Adler, has been found guilty of illegal experiments thanks to Jackieboy Man._   
_The Activists didn't see the prison sentence as punishment enough. As a result, the building behind me is burning to the ground. Luckily, no one was in the build -"_

_"Aaaahhhh! Hhhheeeeelllllllpppp!"_

_Nora and Cameraman Jim turned their horrified gazes to the Medical Center. There, trapped on the fifth floor, screaming for help was one of Nora's good friends, Dr. Trinity Jade!_

_"Oh, my god!!! Trinity!!!" Weird gasped covering her mouth._

* * *

**(Willows Garden Medical Center)**

Jackie met Isa on the rooftop of the closest building, with no time to test out the newest suit and equipment. Jackie took a leap of faith, by quickly changing into the new flameproof suit and grabbed the grappling hook. Jackie fired it to the Medical Center and zipped line to it, breaking a window as he did so. He was on the fourth floor in the fire escape. Wasting no time, Jackie ran up the stairs a fast as could to the fifth floor. Fallen boards and debris blocked the door. Jackie made quick work of unblocking the door and scurried in.

"Jackieboy Man!" Trinity breathed a sigh of relief! She was saved! She was going to get outta -

 _ **C**_  
_**C**_  
_**R**_  
_**R**_  
_**E**_  
_**E**_  
_**A**_  
_**A**_  
_**K**_  
**_K_**  
_**C**_  
_**C**_  
_**R**_  
_**R**_  
_**A**_  
_**A**_  
_**A**_  
_**C**_  
_**C**_  
_**K**_  
 _ **K**_

Jackie pushed Trinity outta the way and caught the flaming beam and held it with his shoulder.

"Get outta here!!!"

Trinity didn't need to be told twice! Scrambling to the fire exit, Trinity got outta there as fast as her legs would carry her. Coughing and hacking as she exited and was immediately hurried to the awaiting paramedics.

* * *

**(Septic City's Warehouses)**

Anit-Hero finished gathering all the members of the gang and impatiently awaited the arrival of the cops. Time ticked by slowly when the finally showed up! Seriously! They have cars that can go a hundred and twenty miles per hour! Why are they so slow in getting here when the criminals are all wrapped up? Oh well.  
After doing the usual routine round of questions and the officers did their sweep. Anti was about to head home when **. . .**

_**Special News Report** _

**_We interrupt this program to bring this special report._ **

_"This is Nora Weird, coming to you live from the Willows Garden Medical Center. The Activists didn't see jail time for the once-beloved Dr. Taylor Adler as punishment enough. They set the whole building on fire with Dr. Trinity Jade trapped inside!_   
_Wait! What's happening?! Jackieboy Man! Jackieboy Man just went into the burning build to help save Trinity! There she is! Trinity! We need the medics!_

_Chief! Jackieboy Man is still in there!!!!!"_

_Blood drained from Anti's face. Jackie!!! Without another word, and leave a rush of wind behind. Anti sped down the streets, mentally thanking Sean for giving him super speed. Hoping to get to Jackie in time!_

* * *

**(GamingHack Convention)**

Visual Effects and Game Girl just finished up getting everything back in order for everyone. All the gamers that were trapped in the game were now safe and sound and getting looked at by medics. Visual Effects breathed a sigh of relief. That was one of the most challenging and blood bumping things that he ever had to do since joining Anti-Hero and his crew. But he never once regretted his decision. Visual allowed himself to start to relax and briefly smile a little to himself. Maybe now he can quickly change and just enjoy the rest of the Convention as Robin? That was until one of the monitors start to flicker on.

***SPECIAL REPORT**SPECIAL REPORT**SPECIAL REPORT**SPECIAL REPORT***

_"This is Nora Weird coming to you live. Hell Night has certainly lived up to its name tonight! I'm standing in front of Willow Gardens Medical Center, which has been set ablaze by the Local Environmental Activists Terror Group. One of the top Researches, Doctor Taylor Adler, has been found guilty of illegal experiments thanks to Jackieboy Man._

_The Activists didn't see the prison sentence as punishment enough. As a result, the building behind me is burning to the ground. Luckily, no one was in the build -"_

_"Aaaahhhh! Hhhheeeeelllllllpppp!"_

_Nora and Cameraman Jim turned their horrified gazes to the Medical Center. There, trapped on the fifth floor, screaming for help was one of Nora's good friends, Dr. Trinity Jade!_

_"Oh, my god!!! Trinity!!!" Weird gasped covering her mouth._   
_But then Cameraman Jim caught sight of something happening on top of the other building. He instantly turned his camera there and signed, to Nora._

_"Is that? That's Jackieboy Man! Jackieboy Man has crashed through the fourth-floor window of the burning building! He's going to save Trinity!"_

_Trinity comes out moments later wheezing, coughing and sputtering. But no Jackie._

_"Chief! Jackieboy's still in there!"_

_**C** _  
_**C** _  
_**R** _  
_**R** _  
_**E** _  
_**E** _  
_**A** _  
_**A** _  
_**K** _  
_**K** _

Robin did even think twice. Running out the Convention Center as fast as he could. Jumping on his motorbike, stomping on the kickstarted and with tires squealing, Robin sped off through the streets avoiding every single traffic law there was. He just hoped that he got there in time!!!!

* * *

**(Spetic House)**

JJ, Marvin, and Henrik were watching the news with bated breath. They didn't know what to expect! Their heart rates went up when they saw the Jackieboy Man crashed through the window. But they kept telling themselves that it'll be alright. Jackie's a superhero! He just wants to prove himself to Anti. Anti trained him and still training him relentlessly. Jackie's got this! He has too!

_"Chief! Jackieboy's still in there!"_

Marvin turned to JJ with wide eyes and a silent plead. JJ nodded, he might still be little wary about Marvin, especially since everyone saw his debut video. But so far, he hasn't shown any signs of being Dark's Puppet. Plus, with everyone there as a witness. This will be his test, to see which side he truly was on.

Gathering all his magic supplies, potions, and salves, JJ held his homemade smoke bombs in his hand and concentrated where Jackie was. JJ still needed help with long-distance teleporting. Focusing his magic and concentrating on the location. JJ threw the smoke bombs on the floor.

_**WHOOSH! POOF!** _

JJ and Marvin were gone in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

**(Willow Medical Center, Ambulance)**

Trinity looked around for Jackieboy Man, as she was being examined. She thought he was right behind her.

"Chief!! Jackieboy's still in there!" Trinity cried.

_**C**_  
_**C**_  
**C**  
_**R**_  
**R**  
_**R**_  
_**E**_  
_E_  
_**E**_  
_**A**_  
_**A**_  
_**A**_  
_**K**_  
_**K**_  
_**K**_  
_**C**_  
_**C**_   
_**C**_  
_**R**_  
_**R**_  
_**R**_  
_**A**_

_**A**_   
_**A**_  
_**C**_  
_**C**_  
_**K**_  
_**K**_

_**K**_

_**K** _

_**C** _

_**C** _

_**C** _

_**R** _

_**R** _

_**R** _

_**A** _

_**A** _

_**A** _

_**S** _

_**S** _

_**S** _

_**H** _

_**H** _

_**H** _

Everyone stood silent in horror, not daring to breathe. Just as Willow Medical Center collapsed right in front of their eyes and Anti-Hero, Visual Effects, JJ and Marvin arrived.


	2. Chapter 2: Everything's Going To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jackieboy Man never made it out of the building before it collapsed. Now, Anti and his teammates work tirelessly to get Jackie out! Only to find out that Jackie has disappeared! Meanwhile, DarkSepticeye watches gleefully as Anti-Hero makes a fool of himself. Jackie is his now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest Starring: WeirdMixOfWeirdness (Tumblr) as Nora Weird, 10th-no-name-person as Dr. Trinity Jade/10th  
> TW: Building on fire, Mention of being trapped, Kidnapping, Implied being drugged, Zalgo Text.

"Chief!" Trinity cried. "Jackieboy's still in there!"

And to their horror, just as Anti-Hero, Visual Effects, Jameson the Glamorous and Marvin McLoughlin have arrived. Willows Garden Medical Center collapsed right in front of them. With Jackieboy Man trapped inside! _No! No, no, no, no! Jackie!_

"Get the Fire Rescue Team in here!" Chief hollered.

Anti-Hero rushed to the nearest fire truck, undid the hose, hooked it up and went to every possible spot within seconds the fire was completely out. Marvin rewound time, to have the bricks start to go back up but he can only go so far back. Jameson used his magic to levity the brick into neat piles and transported the piles to the nearest construction site. When it was all clear, the heroes made their way in and went straight to work.

Everyone searched for Jackie but there was no trace of him! He was just gone, vanished! But that was impossible! Dr. Jade yelled that Jackie was still in the building, right? Come to think of it, did Trinity say that Jackie was still in the building? They'll worry about that later, right now, they have to find Jackie! But where to start?

Marvin rewound time to point that they were all in the building during the time of the fire and when Jackie came to the rescue. JJ had used his magic to help keep the illusion going, because with Marvin. He can rewind time, but as soon as the part of the where he was, was over. Time went back to its normal pace. With JJ, he was able to keep the illusion and with Visual Effects, they were able to see a hologram of what might transpire.

They saw Jackie crashed through the fourth-floor window and darted up the stairs. Removing the debris that blocked the door and went in. All of them followed after Halogram Jackie. On the fifth-floor, everyone watched in horror as a beam came down would have fallen right on Dr. Jade had Jackie not caught it. Jackie yelled at Dr. Jade to get outta there and she ran as fast as she can. Jackie then tossed the beam aside and winced with pain. Yeah, his shoulder would have a severe burn scare, after this. He quickly made his way out the door and down the fire escape as well. They all followed Halogram Jackie to the exit and it looked like Jackie was about to go right out the door that Dr. Jade ran out.

But that's when it happened. Jackie started to slow down, his breathing seamed ragged and he went to push the door open when he collapsed right then and there. The illusion ended and time went back to normal, but there were no traces of Jackie anywhere! Not buried under rubble, not passed out do smoke or **. . .**

_'No Anti! We will not go there!'_

Anti and Visual looked around the area to see if they could find any kind of clue as to where to find Jackie. "Anti, over here!" Visual called Anti over to where he was standing. Right in line with the door but out of the way of the stairway, was the perfect hiding spot for someone to ambush Jackie. And what appeared to be some kind of dart lying on the floor.

* * *

**(Dark's Mansion)**

DarkSepticeye sat behind his desk with a satisfied smirk. It's going to plan. Jackie will soon join his little escapade. Anti-Hero was too arrogant, cocky for own good. Kept saying and insisting that he didn't need a partner. A Sidekick as Anti called Jackie constantly. Now, look. Jackie had "disappeared" right under their noses and they're just running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. Maybe Anti should have treated Jackie better.

Dark got up from his seat and turned the monitor that he was watching off. As much entertainment, it is to watch Anti, panic at a time like this. He has more important things to attend to. He has a guest after all that needs his full attention. Making his way to the Guest Wing, Dark peered into Jackie's room. Ah, sleeping soundly. That sleep potion should have him out for a few hours. Dark made his way back to his office, he has someone that he needs to see.

* * *

**(Dark's Office)**

10th came about an hour later than she was expected too! Oh, Creators! She just hoped that Dark might be in a more "forgiving" mood this time. Last time she was late **. . .** Best not dwell on the past. She has a job to do. She was one of Dark's Puppets after all. She smirked a bit at that as she looked down saw the bright green string on her wrist. Dark always took care of his Puppets and she never once regretted her decision. It's just a shame that she couldn't convince Visual Effects to join her. The two of them would have been unstoppable force! Maybe after Jackie joins, there might be a way for her to convince him. Visual wasn't always a hero before Anti came around.

Before 10th knew it, she was standing in front of Dark's Office. She didn't realize it, so lost in her thoughts. Oh, well, time to get this over with. Taking a deep breath, 10th knocked on the door.

"Come in." Huh, Dark must be in a somewhat good mood. 10th opened the door and walked in, stopping just in front of the desk. She noted the satisfied smirk on Dark's face before turning the monitor that was behind her off and regarding her with his full attention.

" **Ev̕e̷ry͘th̨i̕ng is going to p̶̶̨la̴̧͟n 10th,"** Dark gloated. **"I see that your on͝e̸̕ ̕ho̸̸̶ur̶ late."**

"I'm Dark. I gotten held up at the Police Station," 10th explained. Not bothering with any details. It's better to apologize and then get straight to the point with Dar. Especially since he could easily punish you within a second! And 10th did not want to go through that humiliation again!

" **Ah, so, A̶̠̕ǹ̸̞ṯ̸̏i̷̗̒ is now p̛͢͠lay̴i̵̡͢ng t͏he̡҉ h̨͘͝e͜͜r͠o is he?"** Dark asked now intrigued with how Anti and his "team" are handling the situation of Jackie missing.

"Not quite. Visual Effects did the interrogation with me," 10th stated. Dark raised an eyebrow at that and gestured for her to continue. "Visual and I go way back before I joined you and he joined the Hero Side. So, he did the interrogation of me. Trying to use our past against me and have "sever ties with you." I have to say I almost impressed."

Dark chuckled a bit. Oh, he knew all about Visual and 10th's relationship. Two former colleagues and partners in crime. Being able to hack into any security system and use it to their advantage. That was until that unfortunate accident with Robin, turning him into Visual Effects and dear sweet Anti had to play the damn hero! And brought Robin over from the Underground Crime World to playing the Hero. Which brought Dark back to why he needed 10th.

 **"As you are well aware, Ja̢͢͞ck̷i̢̕e͘ now is ŗ̷͢é̷͡s̕idin̶͟͠g̵ ̶̧͠h͡e̸͟re. So, until he wa͏̸҉k҉́͘e͡͏̧s u̸ṕ̡͘, I have a j̀͟͞o̢̨͡b͝ foŗ̷ ̡͟yo̸ú̕."** Dark opens one of the drawers and takes out a file and hand it to 10th. **"I need your skills as ą̴ ҉c͝od̕͠e͏̢͘r, w̸͝e̸͜bdesigne̸̛͝r and as a gr̸a͝phić̸̕ d̸̛͠e̵͟͜s̸̛͝ign̴̶͡eŕ̵҉.҉͡͝ You k͠n̷o̕ẁ̸͢ what to do. Do͘͠n'̷̸t ̢let m͜͏e ̴͞do̧͡ẃ̴͡ǹ̨ ̶̶10̨͠͝t̴͠h!"**

10th takes the file and nods to Dark and then heads on out. She has a job to do and she won't disappoint.

_**Everythings going to plan.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lildevyl over on Tumblr! Feel to pop in and say hi! Or check some of my other stories/theories! And I'll see you my Multi-Fandom Fiend, the next post! C'YA!

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by my Tumblr blog is you will like to chat, send me some prompts, like to know more about my versions of the characters, or just to say hi!  
> I'm lildevyl over on Tumblr!


End file.
